Kiss The Demons Out Of My Dreams
by Vincent's Dark Mistress
Summary: Vincent's nightmares have only become worse. He knew that they were a problem before, but once his nightmares start to play out in front of his eyes, he knows something has to be done before time runs out. Slash CidVin.
1. Chapter 1: It Starts

_Thump…Thump…Thump…_

_What was that dreadful sound? Why was it so consistent? Where was he?_

_Questions buzzed around in his brain as he tried to remember anything…something that happened before he went to bed that night._

_A meaningless effort. It felt as if all of his memories were sucked from his brain. He couldn't think of anything or anyone that he knew…he didn't know what was going on or how he could have gotten here…_

"_Oh, so he's awake now."_

_Thump…thump…thump…_

_Goddamn it stop the sound!_

_Thump..thump..thump..thump_

_STOP IT!_

_Thump…thump……_

_And all was black._

"Vincent…hey! Vincent! WAKE UP!" Cid growled, concern evident in his eyes as he gently placed a hand to his friend's shoulder.

There was no waking the man up when he was having a nightmare. All Cid could do was sit and painfully watch as Vincent thrashed against the sheets of the bed, whimpering and breathing as if he'd just run three miles without stopping.

Cid felt helpless when his friend had the nightmares. Yet he knew Vincent was the one who was truly helpless. He wanted nothing more than to help the man…but that would…

"C-Cid."

The blonde tore himself from his thoughts as he felt eyes staring holes into his head.

"Glad yer awake." He stated as calmly as possible, almost afraid to meet gaze with those crimson orbs.

"What are you doing in here?" Vincent asked, lifting himself from the bed, scowling at the damp sheets.

"I-I uhm, I felt bad fer ya, Vince. I was only sleepin' right next door and I could hear ya screaming…"

Crimson eyes narrowed slightly as the word "screaming" left the pilot's mouth.

"Sorry if it creeps you out 'er somethin' I don't mean fer it to. You were jus' so…scared. Yeh scared me, Vince."

Slowly, Vincent grasped the sheets from his bed and rolled them into a ball, tucking it under his arm.

"Well thank you for your concern. I'm used to this by now. I'm sorry to have woken you with my screams, I feel terrible."

Cid shook his head, raising to help Vincent with the sheets.

"Don't. If yer havin' nightmares evr'y night, ya need some help, don't apologize for somethin' you can't control."

Vincent sighed, his gaze falling down to the carpet while he opened his bedroom door and headed towards the laundry room.

"Don't worry about me any longer, Cid. I'll take care of everything. If I wake you anymore, please feel free to come in here and smack me until I shut up."

Cid cracked a smile, but it soon faded as he realized his friend was as serious as death.

"Vince…"

"Please, Cid. Thank you for caring, but I can manage from here."

The blonde man nodded, but sighed on the inside as he turned to walk towards the kitchen.

He wished there was something he could do to help. He wished there was something that could actually be done to help.

Vincent didn't deserve this.

The tall gunman bit his bottom lip as he gently placed his sheets into the washing machine, before reaching for the detergent.

Something was different about this nightmare…something terribly strange…

"_NO! Please! Stop this…VINCENT! Don't let him do this! Please!"_

_He pushed against the restraints, reaching out for the other man to grab his hand, but they were too far apart._

"_Vincent…Please…"_

_Crimson met blue as both men continued to stretch their arms as far as possible._

_One thing the man noticed most was the blood surrounding both of their bodies._

"_Vincent…"_

_The cry sounded more like a plead then a demand. Why couldn't he reach the blonde, damn it!_

_Tears ran freely down the man's face as he watched a pair of feet walk over to where the blonde was being held against the wall._

"_You're too late."_

_That voice…_

_But before another thought could enter the man's mind, a loud gunshot echoed through the room and the blonde fell to the floor, eyes still open in terror as blood pooled from the wound in his chest._

"_NO!" _

Vincent shuddered, grunting as the detergent slipped from his hands.

Cold filled his veins as he bent over to grab the bottle.

Before he knew what was happening, his body was in the kitchen and he pushed Cid's form out of the way with a painful yell,

"CID WATCH OUT!"

And lo and behold, a single bullet had been fired where Cid was once standing, and it barely missed Vincent's shaking form.


	2. Chapter 2: Time To Get Moving

**Chapter Two:**

Cid's eyes were large with terror as he watched the bullet that was meant for him, lodge itself into the back wall of the kitchen. Next to him, Vincent's body was shaking with adrenaline and slight fear.

Before a word was spoken, Vincent pulled the blonde into his arms and frowned as he felt Cid's racing heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" was all the tall gunman could manage as he rested his chin on Cid's head.

"I guess so. T-thank you, Vince."

The dark-haired man nodded, pulling himself from the floor and sticking his hand out for Cid to grab.

"Stay close to me, Cid. Whoever just shot at you won't give up easily. Keep near me and find that spear of yours, you're gonna need it."

The blonde man nodded, clinging to Vincent's metal claw for dear life. Vincent noticed the action, but simply ignored it and reached for Death Penalty.

"Do you have the faintest idea where your spear is?" Vincent asked, hoping with every fiber in his body it was downstairs.

"It's in my bedroom."

Vincent mentally cursed and gently pried the shaking man from his metal arm.

"Alright. Cid, you take Death Penalty and shoot if you need to. I'm not leaving you weaponless. I'm going to get your spear and should only be a few seconds."

"But..."

"Not buts. I'll be fine. You can come looking for me if I take any longer than ten minutes. And don't hold back with Death Penalty. Shoot anything that threatens you."

Cid sighed but let out a groan of approval, not noticing that Vincent could still see the fear and guilt in his eyes.

"Be alert." Vincent warned.

Cid saluted the taller man and turned away sadly, listening as Vincent ventured off into his room.

Vincent cursed out loud as he entered the blonde's bedroom to find the place a mess. How was he supposed to find the spear in this pig-sty?

He sighed, swiftly moving to Cid's closet with surprising ease and opening the door while covering his face in case there was an avalanche waiting for him.

To his fortune, the closet was arranged neatly and Cid's spear was resting to the right side in easy reach.

Vincent grabbed the weapon hastily and made a quick run to the exit, tripping over a pair of boxers on the way.

"Damn it!" he screamed, his head hitting the floor with a nasty crack.

He scrambled to his feet only to stagger around as the room started spinning.

He wanted to call out to his friend, tell him to come pick up his spear, but that would only throw him into the line of fire.

Vincent let out an agitated growl and forced himself forward, gasping in shock as he heard two gunshots in front of him, and suddenly, the world around him turned black.

_ "Do you care at all for this man, Vincent? He sure is a pretty one…"_

_Vincent watched in disgust as the unknown man ran his hand smoothly down Cid's chest._

_"Don't touch him!" he growled, reaching for his gun but groaning when he realized it wasn't there._

_"Oh, so I've hit a nerve…wonderful."_

_The unknown man turned and left Vincent's view, returning moments later with some weapons Vincent couldn't quite make out._

_"Would you be willing to…?"_

_There was a loud noise that soon filled the room, sounded almost like…skin…ripping._

_An ear-shattering scream followed the disgusting sound._

_Vincent winced as he watched crimson drops slide down the wall in front of him, originating from a large gash from Cid's collarbone to his stomach._

_"Spare a heart?"_

_Tears flowed freely from those gorgeous blue eyes as the unknown man plunged his hand deep into his chest, ripping apart his rib cage._

_Vincent swore his own heart cracked at the sound of Cid's next scream._

_"STOP IT! STOP LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

_The unknown man stepped away from the terrified blonde who was quickly losing his life as his blood flowed freely from the incision._

_"There is one way to save him, VINCENT. If you'd be willing to give your own heart for his…"_

_The dark-haired man growled, his hands curling into fists._

_"Take whatever you want from me…just don't harm him."_

_"Vince…"_

_Vincent's eyes snapped from the unknown man to his slowly dying friend, trying not to release the tears welled in them._

_"N-not for m-me."_

_"Cid, hang on please! Please just hang on a little bit longer. I'll do what it takes to keep you alive…just hang on."_

_Lifeless, blue eyes snapped to meet Vincent's and the taller man let out a cry of pain._

_"No Cid! STOP IT! HANG ON!"_

_The unknown man let out a cold laugh and walked back over to Cid, smiling as he watched the blood drip down the wall._

_"Any last words?"_

_Vincent struggled against the handcuffs holding his hands to the pole opposite of Cid, growling and grunting in protest._

_"Don't hurt him! You can take my heart…take whatever the fucking else you want!"_

_"You're too late, Mr. Valentine."_

_Vincent suddenly found it hard to breathe as Cid let out one final scream of pain and whimpered,_

_"I-I love y-y-you Vince."_

_"NO CID! HANG ON PLEASE CID! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

Crimson eyes snapped open violently, and Vincent was suddenly aware of his current surroundings.

Right in front of his eyes, a man he couldn't identify lie in a pool of his own blood, bullet wound in his head.

"Cid? Cid where are you!"

Footsteps echoed to Vincent's left, and due to his quick reflexes he was at his feet, Cid's spear held tightly in his human arm at fighting position.

"Whoa…whoa now. It's only me, Vince. Are yeh okay? Yeh lookin' a little green."

Vincent lowered the spear, letting out a breath of relief.

"We need to get out of here as fast as possible," he began, throwing the spear to Cid's opened hands.

"Things aren't looking good. How many people did you kill?"

Cid scratched his head for a moment, not wanting to relive the pain of actually having to kill someone…let alone two "someones." He wasn't one to kill randomly.

"There was two of 'em. They held guns to my head, so I blew their fucking brains out."

Cid tossed Death Penalty to Vincent, who caught it with skill, and looked towards the ground in shame.

Vincent noticed the uncertainty and guilt in Cid's eyes, so he quickly moved to his friend's side, kneeling to his level.

"It was self-defense, Cid. Just think of it this way: If you didn't kill them, they would have killed you, alright?"

"Yep."

Though not happy with the blonde's answer, Vincent straightened himself up and checked his gun's stock on bullets. He still had a few more shots.

"Alright, now follow me. We need to get out of this house and warn the others ASAP. We'll figure out what to do from there."


	3. Chapter 3: Revealed

**_Chapter 3:_**

Vincent's heart was thundering in his ears as he ran as fast as he could, Cid's hand laced in his own.

They had made it only a mile from the house so far, but Cloud's house was only another mile away.

After quick decision making, they decided it best to pick up Cloud first because, well, he was the only one they could both handle at the moment. They both knew, though, that if Cloud was coming, he'd probably want to bring Tifa, but that even wasn't a problem right now.

Vincent's running soon came to a halt as Cid collapsed next to him, chest heaving with his ragged and quick breathing.

"Damn it, Vin. I need…to rest."

The taller man grumbled, but took a seat next to Cid, barely out of breath at all.

"Yer lucky."

"No. Just cursed. Hojo made it possible for me."

"To never get tired?"

"Well, I get tired, but not easily. It'll take more than a few miles for me to have to rest."

Cid simply shrugged, falling back against the cool and somewhat damp grass.

"Who do yeh suppose is behind this all?" he asked finally, closing his eyes to listen to the gentle sounds of the morning.

"I'd tell you if I knew. I'm just…Pissed off I guess. We never get time alone anymore."

Cid nodded in agreement, wiggling so his body was right next to Vincent's.

"I know, Vince. We haven't had time to do anythin' worth doin' lately. I remember when we had every day to just sit 'n play videogames all day, 'er watch movies. I dunno why we can't just be left alone fer once."

Vincent didn't respond, he just sighed sadly and looked down at the pavement.

"We're going to need to get moving soon. I can hear them…whoever they are. They're about a half a mile away from us."

Cid groaned, but got up regardless, grasping tightly onto Vincent's human hand.

"Next time, we're takin' my damn ship."

Vincent only rolled his eyes before taking off in the direction of Cloud's house yet again.

* * *

"Cloud, open up!" Vincent yelled once again, slightly annoyed that he wasn't getting an answer yet. 

Next to him, Cid started to tap his foot, making noises of disapproval.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE WE BREAK IT DOWN AND KICK YOUR ASS!"

Cid jumped, eyeing Vincent as if he had three heads.

That was the first time he'd ever heard him swear…

"What the hell do you guys want? Can't you just leave me to freaking sleep?"

Ignoring Cloud's anger, Vincent pushed the man aside and dragged Cid into his house.

"Sorry Cloud, but we've got some people chasing after us and we need your help. Can you help us?"

The sleepy Cloud ran a hand through his hair, and then finally nodded after moments of contemplation.

"Who's after you?"

Cid, completely unaware that Vincent was about to speak, cut the man off.

"We have no fuckin' clue. Woke up this mornin' to Vincent pushin' me outta the god damn way because there were bullets flyin' towards me."

"Well that's always interesting…"

Cid and Vincent both nodded.

"I guess I could help. That's what friends are for, huh?"

Cid smiled and pulled the younger man into a hug, slapping him on the back.

"Thanks kid, knew we could count on yeh."

Cloud smiled weakly, rubbing the spot on his back where Cid had just hit him, turning to Vincent who nodded at him.

"We'll both make it up to you, but right now we need to get going. I don't know who these people are and they aren't far away."

"Alright, let me get my stuff together and grab a granola bar or something."

The dark-haired man simply turned away, collapsing on the comfy white leather couch in Cloud's living area.

"Yeh okay, Vince?" Cid questioned once the younger man was out of the room.

"Mmhmm."

"No yer not."

"Yes I am."

"No yer not, talk."

A sigh escaped the lips of the gunman, but he scooted over on the couch, giving Cid room to sit.

"I've been having these really strange nightmares lately. And you're in all of them." He began, taking a long breath.

"Either you die, or you get tortured and I'm always there, locked or tied up so I can't help you. It kills me every time. Then there was this guy, same guy every time and he decides it's funny to watch my reaction to everything. I know the voice but I just can't place him and…I can't take it much longer."

Cid frowned at Vincent's sudden show of pain and fear in his eyes and scooted closer to him, throwing and arm over his shoulder.

"I'm sure it's nothing, really."

"It's not nothing, damn it. Cid those people are after you for a reason and I'm just in their way. They want you dead and I can't let that happen. I'd lose the second person I ever loved."

Cid's eyes went wide as the statement left Vincent's mouth, and his hand hung limp around the taller man's shoulders.

"The second person you what?" he asked.

Vincent looked at the floor in shame, hiding his face beneath his cloak.

"You heard me."

"Vince…I…"

"No need to say anything, Cid. It's alright. I already know what it feels like to be rejected."

The blonde's eyes narrowed as he attempted to pull the dark haired man's cloak down. It was a meaningless effort because a golden claw would poke up and just reposition it over his face every time.

"Stop it, Vincent. And who in the hell said I was gonna reject yeh?"

Vincent's gazed snapped from the floor to Cid's amused expression on his face.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." Cid mocked, trying his hardest to deepen his voice.

The gunman's lips curved up into a slight smile as he finally pulled his cloak down a little bit to reveal more of his face.

"Ah good, I was waitin' for yeh to do that."

Before Vincent could respond, Cid pinned the man down on the couch, attacking his lips furiously while he ran a hand down the side of his face.

"Alright guys I'm ready to get going. Now you just have to…wow. Erm…yeah."

A small hint of red rose to the surface of Cloud's cheeks as he turned away from the sight of his two friends kissing.

"I'll uh, be out front when you're ready."

When he received no response, Cloud shrugged and walked out of the house.

* * *

So am I doing okay so far:D 


	4. Chapter 4: Death

This chapter is a bit sad, you have been warned.

* * *

Chapter four:

_His eyes cracked open slowly, trying to take in the sight of the room around him._

_There wasn't much to it, the walls were made out of old sheetrock and the ground was just dirt. Where ever he was, it wasn't comfortable._

"_Vince…yer awake?"_

_Jumping slightly from minor shock, the dark haired man snapped his head in the direction of the voice._

"_Cid?"_

"_In the flesh."_

_Finally noticing that he was lying in an awkward position, Vincent lifted himself to a sitting position staring deeply into bright blue eyes._

"_Christ, Cid, what the hell happened to you?"_

_The blonde smiled sadly as he exhaled smoke from his lungs._

"_Guy that locked us in here. He was nice enough to leave me my cigs and a lighter, though."_

"_What are you talking about?" Vincent questioned frantically, searching around only to realize he was chained to an old pipe by his feet._

_It wasn't until gentle whimpers escaped the blonde did Vincent look up again._

"_I'm gonna die, Vin. We both are. He injected me with…I dunno what he called it, but it's poison. He didn't inject yeh 'till about three hours after myself. He wants yeh to be alive when I die."_

_Crimson eyes flashed with fear and anger as realization kicked in._

"_Who?"_

"_Someone…close to me."_

"_Who Cid, damn it WHO?"_

_A small smile came to Cid's lips as he threw the remains of his cigarette to the side._

"_He's…"_

"Vincent, snap out of it!"

"What?"

The raven haired man looked up at his surroundings, shocked to see that he was lying in Cid's arms when he was just standing outside a few minutes ago.

"What happened?" he asked, lifting his head from Cid's lap.

"I don't know. You were standin' in that there doorway 'n all of a sudden you were on the damn floor shakin' like crazy."

Vincent's eyes widened in realization as he let out a groan.

"This isn't fair."

Just as Cid was about to speak, Cloud walked back into the living room, wet cloth in his hand.

"Oh Vincent, you're okay!"

He ran forward, placing the cloth to his forehead. It was cool.

"I don't think okay would be a good way to put it." Vincent sighed.

Both blondes frowned.

"This man hasn't only been haunting me in my nightmares, now he's starting to take over during the day when I'm not even asleep!"

Cid and Cloud shared nervous glances, but said nothing as they helped Vincent to his feet.

"How long was I out for? These people could only be a few houses away by now!"

Cid scratched the back of his head before glancing at Cloud who simply shrugged before leaning in an awkward position to see the clock in the kitchen.

"I'd say about ten minutes."

"FUCK!" Vincent yelled, scrambling to make sure he had all of his stuff in order.

"We have to get out of here now, be prepared to fight."

Cid looked at Vincent desperately, worried for the man's mental state at the moment.

"I am sorry if I'm being too harsh, but we've got to get away from here and pick up Tifa next, and because of my stupid ass we have to fight."

Next to them, Cloud had his buster sword tightly clenched in his hands.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some ass!"

As he closed the sentence, Cloud ran straight out the door, leaving Vincent and Cid to themselves.

"Everything will be fine, I'm sure."

Cid nodded at Vincent's words, before getting up on the tips of his toes and pressing their lips together.

"Let's go."

As both men ran outside, Cloud had already started into an army of people who were viciously fighting back.

"Holy shit, Vin. There's fuckin' millions of 'em!"

Vincent didn't respond, but instead reloaded Death Penalty and took off towards the army, silently wondering himself how so many of them had shown up and just who these people were.

All around him he could hear the shouts and moans of the men as they were either shot to death, stabbed to death, or sliced to pieces, but above all of those sounds he could hear the faint cry of his best friend.

"VINCENT HELP!"

The tall gunman stole a glance over in Cloud's direction, noticing the amount of men that had him surrounded, guns pointing at his head.

For the first time since the final battle with Sephiroth, Cloud looked as pale as death.

Without missing a beat, Vincent fired Death Penalty, shooting at all of the men he possibly could, before one of them jumped on his back and knocked him onto the ground.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion next as the sound of a gunshot rumbled his eardrums violently. He feared to look up, but he did despite the feeling of dread in his stomach.

"NO!"

In front of him, he could see his best friend lying on the ground, hand over a bullet wound in his shoulder.

Desperately, he searched himself for any materia, growling in anger when he realized he didn't have any.

Above him he could hear Cid let out a grunt as he thrusted his spear into the man who had Vincent pinned to the ground.

"Cid! Do you have any materia?"

The blonde shook his head, pulling his spear out of the now dead solider.

Vincent mentally cursed as he ran from his lover towards Cloud who was whimpering in pain.

One of the men had the fallen blonde's sword in his hand, smiling evilly as it was pointed towards his heart.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Vincent howled, picking up his pace in running.

Just as he was about to jump in and save Cloud from the impact, it was too late.

He let out a scream of pure agony as he looked up and saw the sword imbedded through Cloud's chest, blood surrounding his small body.

On impulse, he took Death Penalty and began shooting every other solider he could see until they were all finally dead.

He heard heavy footsteps rush to his side and knew it could only be Cid, ready to mourn with him as he saw his best friend lying in his own blood.

"Oh my god."

Slowly, Vincent crawled over to Cloud, pulling the sword out of his chest.

"Cloud?"

The blonde didn't respond verbally, but he did smile gently towards his two friends before his body went limp.

"Cloud no!"

Noticing Cid was too busy mourning to do anything, Vincent took Cloud into his arms and searched his neck for a pulse.

"Jesus Cloud!"

Vincent let his body fall back onto the blood soiled grass, feeling his heart crack into a million pieces.

For the first time in his life, a single tear trailed down his cheek.

* * *

Omg. I killed Cloud. I'm so sad, but it had to add to the plot :( ugh I'm so disgusted with myself. Oh well, review please :)   



End file.
